Milk Bear
by Shinshii
Summary: Shizuo received a special present. Kasuka is unhappy about it. Heiwajimacest. Fluff. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: **Durarara! Doesn't belong to me, it belongs to someone else. Nor does the Heiwaijima Brothers or the brilliant idea of Heiwajimacest…Sadly.

**A/N: **I wrote this during school. Please ignore any retard mistakes. Anyway..Enjoy o3o.

In the Morning

"Brother…It's time to go." Kasuka silently muttered as he creaked open the door of he and his brother's room – only to find his elder brother lovingly cuddling the brown bear he had received yesterday; on his birthday.

"…..Brother? Brother, we're going to be late." Kasuka repeated himself, hoping to be heard.

It took about five seconds for Shizuo to acknowledge the younger boy standing quietly in front of him. "Oh, Kasuka…What's wrong?" Shizuo's voice was slightly muffled due to the sleek tufts of fur from the brown bear – currently being squished – entered his mouth.

"…School.. Time to go…" Kasuka said for the second time.

'….Oh! Right…!" It took a while for Shizuo to accept that it was already time to go. He was with his bear since 5 A.M., it couldn't possibly be that late already.

"Kasuka?" Shizuo said expectantly.

"Nng…" Kasuka exited the room to go retrieve his brother's morning milk.

Shizuo, then, hastily stuffed the bear into his school bag.

Kasuka's Thoughts

'_Brother hasn't paid any attention to the present he received from me ever since he got that nuisance of a bear…'_

After School; On the Playground

"Brother….Did you bring that bear with you today…to school?"

"….No…Why do you ask that?" Shizuo carefully questioned.

"Brother, I've been waiting here for about 25 minutes…while you were 'using the bathroom'."

"I was…"

"25 minutes; no human uses the bathroom for that long."

"….I do!"

"….Brother, let me see your bag."

"Why?"

"Nng…well, I just want to confirm…"

"…It's personal."

"What's personal, Brother?"

"My bag…"

"You didn't have a problem with it this morning…letting me see inside your bag…"

"…." Shizuo bobbed his head on his hand as he tried to think of a proper response.

Kasuka's Thoughts

'_Nng…'_

Evening; At Home; During Dinner

"Brother…Brother…Stop it."

"What?" The older obviously didn't find any problem with attempting to stuff milk down the bear's throat, which helplessly spilt on the floor anyway.

"Brother, why are you feeding the bear..?"

"…Because." Shizuo replied stubbornly.

"You never did that for me…Feed, I mean." Kasuka muttered with a hint of annoyance.

"Kasuka's a big boy. You can take care of yourself…" Shizuo said, still trying to figure out how to get the bear to swallow the milk.

"…I don't think you should do that…"

"Mr. Bear-Spectacularlucious likes it."

"Brother…. – Wait, Brother? You gave it a name?"

"Yes, I gave him a name. M-r-B-a-e—.."

"—Brother, 'bear' is spelled like b-e-a-r…."

"Nn…Whatever."

Kasuka simply continued to stare down at the floor, while the milk was being wasted on his brother's bear.

Kasuka's Thoughts

'_Brother and I were supposed to share that milk…"_

Evening; At Home; In the Bathtub

"…Kasuka-kun…?"

"Yes, Brother?"

"Why are you staring at us like that?"

"Nng..Like what, Brother?"

Even though Kasuka usually held a strong, unbreakable poker face, Shizuo could always notice a small 'shift', if there happened to be one.

"….Nothing…"

"Brother?"

"Hm..?"

"Can you please get that thing out of here?"

"What _'thing'_?" Shizuo eyed his brother.

"…..Ah..sorry… Can you please remove Mr. Bear-Spectacularlucious from the tub?" Kasuka rephrased himself.

"Why? He needs a bath, too; he's dirty. There's milk all over him."

"That's because of you, Brother…"

"No….I was just trying to feed him, but he wouldn't eat it!" Shizuo quickly stood up in protest, exposing a certain amount of nudity to his younger sibling.

"I understand, Brother. Sorry…— " Kasuka apologized while, seemingly, completely unfazed by his brother's sudden show of his naked body. "—but his fur is everywhere….It's disgusting…" Kasuka explained as the water, and his brother, settled.

"…..Hmph." Shizuo commented, as Kasuka could tell, angrily as he turned his back towards his younger brother and began to vigorously scrub Mr. Bear-Spectacularlucious.

"….."

Kasuka's Thoughts

'_Brother has been angry with me all day…It's kind of upsetting.. He also didn't choose to dry my hair for me, as he usually does…'_

Late at Night; At Home; Inside Their Room

"Brother? Brother…?" Kasuka silently whispered in the ear of the Heiwajima boy whom fell asleep earlier than usual as he tapped his upper back.

"Nn..Nng..?...Kasu…ka..?" Shizuo muttered drowsily and unpurposely silent.

"Brother…Can I sleep in your bed tonight..?" The younger boy asked, unsure of whether or not Shizuo was still angry with him.

"Hnn?...Sure…" The recently sleeping boy agreed with a lousy nod.

As Kasuka settled on the larger bed, he felt a slight bump on the side of his back.

"Brother…?"

There was no response, the eldest Heiwajima brother was most likely fast asleep by then.

Kasuka, not wanting to disturb his brother any longer than he already has, slowly shifted his hand to feel the object currently disturbing any hope of being able to snuggle with his brother while they sleep.

"…"

Recognizing the annoyingly familiar furry substance clasped between his brother's arms, too annoyed to resume his stay on his brother's bed, Kasuka left to his own.

Kasuka's Thoughts

'…_.So annoying…that thing…'_

Early the Next Morning

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"KASUKA!" Shizuo bellowed from across the kitchen.

"Yes, Brother?" Kasuka answered calmly, currently seated at the table.

"Have you seen Mr. Bear-Spectacularlucious!"

"N—"

"I was about to take off his night gown and take him to feed the ducks at the park—! And—! And—!" Tears interrupted Shizuo's speech. "—And then I noticed he was gone!" Shizuo managed through snot and the hot, running water coming down from his eyes.

"Brother, calm down. ….I've seen no such thing." Kasuka stated quietly between sips of his tea.

Kasuka watched as his brother paced around the room, thinking of what to do as he sloppily wiped the aftermath of what was left on his face onto his shirt.

"Brother…Milk…—" Kasuka tried to remind his brother.

"I got it!" Shizuo exclaimed. "I'll search for him!"

"Brother, there's no possible way that Mr. Bear-Spectacularlucious could've left this hou—…"

"I'm going!" Shizuo interrupted as he dashed through the door.

"—se…." Kasuka continued.

Kasuka's Thoughts

'…_Brother already spent money on that ridiculous bear…? Buying accessories..?'_

Next Day; Afternoon

"Kasukaaaaaa? Kasuka-kunnn~~~~?" Shizuo called after his younger brother, returning from hours of searching for Mr. Bear-Spectacularlucious.

Slabs of mud stained the floor as Shizuo to remove his dirty sneakers before entering the house since Kasuka wasn't there to remind him to take them off.

"Umu."

"…Umu..?" Shizuo wondered about the muffled sound he'd heard coming from the back of the kitchen.

Naturally, Shizuo decided to venture to the kitchen to see what was the matter.

"…!"

To Shizuo's surprise, there, sat a kid-sized Mr. Bear-Spectacularlucious, right on the floor.

"Mr. Bear-Spectacularlucious!" Shizuo yelled in glee as he immediately went over to squeeze the bear, oblivious to a blatant change in size.

"Kasuka must've found you!..Kasuka…! — Hey, where is Kasuka?..." Shizuo asked, realizing that he has yet to see his brother.

Mr. Bear-Spectacularlucious shook his head.

"Mmnmm…" Shizuo squished his bear slightly harder. "I'm sure he's fine…."

Kasuka's Thoughts

'_Hot…. It's hot..inside of this costume…'_

Kasuka's Last Thought

'_I smiled a lot yesterday… I shouldn't do that often… For the sake of Brother. Anyway, I should've thrown that bear away sooner…'_

**A/N: **Heiwajimacest is nummy.

FF_3213901_589111575 Page 6 of 6


End file.
